Trusting Vick
by Alaska Krystal
Summary: Falling off? The definition of falling off is Victor Benedict. He is falling faster than anyone... He finds his soulfinder, heart broken, confused, scared, lost and not able to care for anyone or herself. Will they fall in love? Can Vick make her human again? Will she ever be able to love someone again? A story about new beginnings and old nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Vick

"Please just tell me where she is... " I begged. I was so tired of this. Waiting. Argh.

Will had found his soulfinder - without help but had almost lost her again. Even Uriel was in South Africa looking for his – yet me? Why I was I was still here, doing absolutely nothing. Okay well I had job but I was tired of being alone. There I said it. Crystal looked at my brother Xav, having a conversation that didn't involve my input or even my knowledge of what they were saying.

"Tell me!" I yelled, my patience running thin. I was angry with her and Xav for withholding information involving the most important person in my life but most of all myself, angry that I needed to ask for help, angry that I still hadn't found her. Angry well.. about everything.

"Bloody hell! She is in jail Vick! She is in a jail in Afghanistan!" Crystal screamed. My jaw fell to the ground. What?

"Hey, what's all this talk about prison?" The door opened behind her and Kylah walked in with little baby Frey.  
>She smiled at me, she had heard me yell but didn't say a thing – she didn't need to, I liked Kylah the most of all the soulfinder's in this house. She was blunt, if there was something she needed to say – she just said it, no reservation involved. She was truly amazing and Will was lucky to have her.<br>"Victor" Crystal sighs, I look over at her, only half listening to her apology's for me finding out this way. My soulfinder – a criminal? Oh the irony, fate had a twisted sense of humour that was for sure. I would have thought it impossible, I still did! And yet, the more I think about the more it seemed plausible. I mean, Phee had been a criminal, practically feral and now she was happily married to Yves.

It wouldn't be any different with my soulfinder, she would be fine when I got to her. She would only be a petty criminal, like a thief. I bet it wasn't even her fault – just like Phee. I'm sure all she needed was some help to get her out of whatever mess she had land in – just like Phee.

"Do you know where in Afghanistan?" I asked. She could just be a thief right? I could bring her to American and she could live with me and never miss anything - then I would not be a problem?  
>Truthfully, I was in trouble, I wasn't sleeping, I wasn't eating. I couldn't. My soulfinder – that was all I could think about.<br>And even though the other half of me was a criminal, she was alive, there was still hope yet.

"Yes, in the West, I think." she hesitated. "Victor, I don't think she has done what she is accused of, but I'm not sure."

When I woke up the next morning, I headed straight to my parents' house. I needed to talk to them, I could not find my soulfinder alone. Zeds jaw practically dropped off when I walked into the house, not for long however, soon the self-assured smirk reappeared on his face, as he thought of something to say.

"You took at day of...we better get mom because someone is dying!" Will laughed and hit Zed on the shoulder.

"Butt-head! He had _the_ talk with Crystal yesterday!" he explained. My head hot up and I looked at him, he smiled understandingly.

"Sorry...But Kylah told me. And before you, Zed, say anything! Yes we are moving out soon we just need a place where there is space for all of us! "Zed smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know because you got a child..." I smiled. Zed loved to say that, mostly because mom was furious when she heard about Frey, until she found out about the soulfinder bond. Then she was just really angry.  
>She did love Kylah like a daughter and she loved Frey even more. So she wasn't really mad...just mom-mad, and mainly at Will, witch me and my brothers found highly hilarious.<p>

"So where is she Vick?" Zed asked. I looked at them.

"She is in Afghanistan. In jail." I said and their faces turned.

"What?" Will gasped. I nodded, I guess Kylah hadn't told him that part.

"Crystal told me yesterday. I don't know if I am going down there or what I am..." Zed looked at Will, and then at me.

"Well you are a FBI agent...So looking into jails in Afghanistan would be a piece of cake. Just look for someone born around the time you were...?" Will said in a "duh" tone and Zed nodded. "Easy. " Zed said.

"Well I guess you do have half a brain little brother" I laughed, silently kicking myself for not thinking of that. Got it right.  
>"Come on Vick. You can't miss out on what a soulfinder brings you, it's just you and Uriel left, we are going to find her!" I nodded he was right. I just wasn't sure if I really was the right to do this. To be with her... what if I couldn't save her? Or if she really was a big time criminal. Wouldn't that cause more heartache than never knowing her in the first place?<p>

I opened up my computer and my brothers both looked over my shoulders. I quickly found the list of prisoners in Afghanistan and typed the year off my birth in and the year after - because I was born in November. Three women appeared on the screen. None of them savant.

"Did Crystal say more?" I nodded and focused on the west of Afghanistan.

Zed suddenly said; "Stop." I looked at him. He pointed. There was only one picture left of a girl.  
>The picture was in colour and the colours were screaming 'pain'. Her face was pale with blue, red, yellow, purple and black bruises and her eyes were empty and a mix between black, brown and green. She had long dark brown hair and a typical Afghanistan look - except for her nose. I could not put my finger on it. But there was something there. She was hauntingly beautiful...<br>"What Zed?" He pointed at the text.

"Arrested for murder on Ahmed Mu Da, a savant in the net."  
>Sex: Female<br>Age: Unknown  
>Name: Unknown<br>Human/savant: Unknown  
>Nationality: Unknown<p>

"That must be her Vic..." I looked at Will.

"Yeah it's unknown!" I shouted and jumped up. Will looked at me and walked out of the living room, obviously going to recruit the others to help.

"Well Vick it might, and it might not. But you can't stay here, because then you will never know. And that will hurt you too...It will hurt all of us. Because you are not very nice like this." He let out a laugh to soften the blow of what he just said. He wa right though, I wasn't very nice like this. However this girl, she might not make it better – she might make it worse. Looking at the girl in the photo though, I looked at her eyes, I had seen many killers, and they never had the terror that her eyes held.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews and thanks to you Findingsky4life <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Vick

I sat down on my bed in my apartment. I suddenly felt so empty and so alone. Without Uriel I was all by myself. But he would be home soon right? I must say, that I missed him a lot. I pulled out my phone and wrote him an email.

**_Hey Uriel! _**

**_Long-time-no-talk, Any luck yet? I really hope so. You have been gone for a long time now, and I must say that I miss you and your mess..._**  
><strong><em>Okay maybe not the mess, but I do miss you. And you're cooking... I'm leaving on takeout for the moment.<br>_**  
><strong><em>Crystal told me where she is, she told me Uriel...<br>I can't believe that I had to wait almost a year to find out she was in prison!_**  
><strong><em>Okay so I would do it again, I mean we had to get Kylah and Frey home safely, actually I would probably give away my soulfinder for Kylah and Frey. Yeah a lot of things has happened while you were gone. I even babysit Frey sometimes. Who would have thought that! I used to be allergic to kids, but Kylah made me... <em>**

**_She is in Afghanistan. My soulfinder. In a prison. I'm not sure what to do next. She is criminal Uriel and I'm an agent. I really miss you, I know you would know what to do. I hope everything is going well and you will bring home a beautiful sister for us and a new daughter for mom. _**  
><strong><em>She is busy right now with Kylah, Frey and Will. I think she is still mad. Will and Kylah are still looking for a place near Denver. No luck so far. Zed and Sky are the same - happy as ever.<em>**  
><strong><em>Yves and Phee are traveling and will be home in two weeks or so. Xav and Crystal left for New York today and left me with the news to progress by myself. I'm sitting alone in our apartment, which probably not is ours much longer right? But I suppose that's a good thing though because it means you have found your soulfinder.<em>**  
><strong><em>Trace and Diamond said they would be coming here for Christmas and that they have a surprise...Another Benedict baby?<em>**  
><strong><em>See you soon.<em>**

**_Vick_**

I felt a bit out of it when I wrote the email and send it. But he needed the truth. Also he would know if I lied. Uriel knew me. He was the brother who knew me the best...well and Will. I looked at the clock. I should go to bet. I just couldn't. I really couldn't sleep. But it didn't matter anyway... I hadn't been able to sleep well for a long, long time. I mean. I can't remember the last time I slept all night. I opened my computer and looked at the picture again. She looked young. Maybe too young?

Meanwhile in Afghanistan...

The once grey floor was stained with blood, my blood.  
>I tried to with it of my skin, disgusted with myself and embarrassed of the state I was in. However, it just stained my hand instead – there was no use trying. I was pretty sure I looked terrible, but I was also pretty sure I didn't care. When you have been locked up as long as I have, how you look is the least of your problems.<br>At first, my appearance was important, all your life you are raised under the impression that how you look is a part of your identity. No one said it, it was just common sense, like your name – that made a portion of your identity to. Well it's not.  
>I had quickly learned that my identity was a privilege that I didn't get to have anymore. Now I was just 'the murderer.'<br>I don't know when it began, but it's all I can remember – 'murderer do this', 'hey murderer do that'. And if I refused? Well that's when the second part of my identity was lost, my appearance. Because they would beat me to the point of no returns, to the point that I didn't even recognise my own face in the mirror.  
>In this place, how many blows you had delivered to the stupid girl in the corner was your ranking, and your bruised knuckles the trophy. I was the girl in the corner the game, and the others well they were the players.<br>The only positive to my shameful life is the fact that I have my own room. It's not because I am at that of higher status to the others, because believe me I'm not, the guards just stand and watch as the other girls beat me – they don't care, I'm the murderer after all. No, the reason I have my own room is because a few months ago my roommate wanted to be the ultimate winner, and had tried to kill me. Yeah! Roommates! Well that was no PJ party...  
>That's when the guards deemed me unsafe to stay in a room with other girls – like it was me that was the problem. I overhead them talking once, saying that provoke the others to do such things. If only they knew.<br>However they won't, because I made a promise to myself, long before this place that I wouldn't speak again. And even if I have nothing, I have myself, I won't destroy the one thing that has been consistent since I was born. For this reason no one knows who I am, and I'm not going to tell them, I will not let them take the last piece of identity I have left. Once they have it, it disappears.

Looking at the stranger in the mirror, I shudder. This girl is a haunting shadow of who I used to be. My skin is dirty, covered in specs of brown and trails of crimson red. The gauge on the side of my head had dries up and the blood clung to my hair. I looked terrible and that's without including the blue, yellow and green bruises that covered my arms.  
>I give a humourless chuckle as I think about what it was like to smile, to laugh! Yeah right! I will never get to smile again – not while I'm in this place. And since I'm stuck here, I guess a smile has the equivalent chance of coming out as a flying pig.<p>

Living my life, before the prison seems like a dance on roses today...  
>But I clearly remember the day it all changed my life. How could I not? The nightmares still haunt me everynight…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New Update soon<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Vick

I looked out of the window – the sky was littered with fluffy clouds. I found out I had a new found love for flying, well, not all flying – but certainly trips to find my soulfinder! I must say, I would be lying if I said I was itching with anticipation and excitement. Mainly excitement. I chuckle softly to myself, who would have though Victor Benedict could feel such happy emotions? Not me.  
>I had done it. I was sitting on a plane on my way to Afghanistan, to my soulfinder. I was a little nervous, and If I'm honest I could have done with a reply to my email from Uriel. I was in no shortage of messages however, mum had left 6 in just the last hour! I didn't even want to look at my missed calls, knowing it would be a number my eyes will not want to see. I understood why though, the text I sent this morning before boarding the plane was far from acceptable.<p>

Hey Mum and Dad!  
>I'm leaving for Afghanistan today, I have to go and get my soulfinder… I think. I'll be back soon…<br>Vick

So I know, that message was anything but acceptable from okay it was on a whole other level, but I had to do this, right? I mean, no matter what, I had to meet her. I might not even like her, and then the prison thing would be no problem at all.

Laying my head back into the chair, I wondered if I had done the right thing. I was sure will and zed would have told the rest of the family of the situation that my soulfinder was in. Mum would be terrified, I mean, I would be if I was her – I was going into a prison for goodness sake!

Closing my eyes softly, I sighed softly to myself. 40 minutes left of the trip left, might as well get some sleep while I could.

"Mr Benedict" the man said, giving me curt nod and holding out his hand to shake, obliging looked at him. He was tall – but not benedict-tall as Sky would say. He had a feel of Afghanistan about him with dark features and olive skin. He looked around 40, give or take a year or two.  
>"My name is Ahmed McCollin, I'm the head of this establishment" He explained gesturing to the prison, I nodded, I already knew this. "So I hear you are here to see the murderer then?" he asked. I felt a spark of anger when he said that but bit my tongue. One I didnt even know if she was definitely my soulfinder, and two, he wasn't saying anything that wasn't true. I noticed that he had a slight America tinge to his voice, and suspicion rose in the bottom of my chest. Then I remembered I had read in his file that he was half American, and shook my head at my paranoia.<p>

Ahmed coughed awkwardly and I realised I still hadn't replied to his statements. "Yes, I am. I actually just have to ask her a few questions, we do not believe she is the lead in our case… if she is though, I'm afraid I will have to take back to America with me" I explained to Ahmed, offering him a small grimace.

He nodded in a business-like manner. "Please don't hesitate" He joked, a dry smile appearing on his face. "From what the other guards have been told by the in mates, she is the sole reason why there is so many murder attempts, she manipulates everyone in the prison." I nod curtly and grind my teeth against each other - I really hoped this girl wasn't my soulfinder.  
>"If you don't mind me asking, what has she done to have a big shot FBI agent, fly all the way from America to here to question her?" Ahmed asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.<br>"That's classified" I lie. Truth be told, there is no reason for me to be here. But I needed to know, and I had a few favours I called in to make it look like there was some big case going on behind the scenes.

Steam climbed up the wrought iron bars and latched onto the windows as we entered the prison. It was much hotter than I thought it would be. Then again, that was more my own foolishness seen as the temperature outside was probably warmer. It was SO hot, and I had even cut my hair short. Well shorter...

Looking around I saw women of all ages, gathered and dotted around the recreation hall in small clusters, everybody was talking to somebody.  
>Except from one.<br>The girl was strikingly beautiful, with long darkbrown hair and a slim frame. However, you didn't even need to look twice to notice the layers after layers of injuries. She had a black eye and a cut to her head, numerous scratch marks down her neck and a colourful array of bruises covering her arms like sleeves.  
>She sat by the window of the prison, looking out longingly at the sun from behind the bars. She had a tragic look of innocence surrounding her and I suddenly felt my feet wanting to go over there.<br>"How about we go upstairs to my office and read her file, and then you are free to question her, yes?" Nodding I trailed after him in a trance like state – I wanted to know more about her, didn't I?  
>Amhed handed me a file and walked out of the office, leaving me to read it, while he went to get us a coffee. The first thing I saw when I opened the file was a man. He was laying on the floor, several stab wounds to his chest. I took a sharp intake of breath and closed my eyes, she had done this?<br>I don't know how long I must have stayed like that but it was when Amhed returned that I opened my eyes again. Taking in my expression, he quickly looked over my shoulder t the file, and then understanding flickered across his expression.  
>"He was stabbed" He said, we had a true Sherlock I thought silently. "Four times in the chest"<p>

I nodded silently but mentally I was scoffing at him. The look he had on his face now told me all I needed to know about him. He was a wannabe, not a savant, just a human. He knew nothing about this girl, yet h was like a little girl in a playground, spreading gossip. He revelled in having the details, he revelled in the drama

"He had daughters" He explained eagerly, enjoying the limelight. "No one knows how many – the wife ran off with most of them. No one knows who she is though" He said, saying 'she' like it was a dirty word. I shot him a glare but he was oblivious, continuing to talk. "She was a distant relative, not a daughter – a cousin or something. She killed him in the middle of the night. As you can see from her headshots – she was in her nightgown."  
>"So it was not a planned murder?" I asked curiously, maybe she was not as guilty as they made out.<br>"Well, that's what they say.. "

"We-we think she burned them as well, but she won't talk so we can't be sure." He explained nervously. I shook my head, this couldn't be my soulfinder, it couldn't!

Standing up abruptly I looked at Ahmed square in the eyes.  
>"I'm ready to see her. "<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

VicK

I sat down on the hard steel chair and looked at her.  
>She raised her eyes to meet mine, and I didn't see a murderer – I saw a girl with big brown eyes filled with pain. Her tiny body was sitting in a matching chair opposite me, only a steel table between us, she was shaking.<p>

"My name is Victor Benedict" I said slowly, as If I was talking to a child. Her eyes shot up and she glared at me. She looked down again. Taking that as a warning to treat her like a normal person. I continued to talk in my normal voice, okay maybe not. I mean I was nervous too. "I'm from America. I'm here to ask you a few things about what happened last year… do you remember it?" her head didn't fly up like I had expected.  
>When she didn't answer however, I shifted uncomfortably. "Do you understand English? They said you wouldn't answer me anyway." She just looked at me blankly, any trace of expression had disappear from her face. I tried to look in her head, but was shocked when I hit incredibly strong walls. It felt like a castle. She had to be a savant.<p>

_Are you my soulfinder?_ I asked her telepathically, watching amazement as her face lit up, and then distorted.  
><em>NO!<em> She screamed back. But in a instant I knew that wasn't true. She crumpled onto the floor as my heart burst with happiness from the telepathic message. I couldn't help but be overjoyed – it was in my DNA to be! However, I also felt angry, in fact furious.

I couldn't help that I was going to inevitably fall in love with this girl, or the fact that I was going to have to take her with me. But what angered me the most was that I was going to have to bring this mess back to my family. This murderer. The murderer my body told me I was in love with.

I kind of wanted to cry. Yes. I wanted to cry. But however I did not. I couldn't I mean  
>1) I'm Victor Benedict<br>2) I'm from the FBI and I'm an agent  
>3) I was not alone<br>4) I was not going to cry the first time I saw my soulfinder  
>5) My brothers would know somehow and would never stop saying it<p>

So I didn't cry. I stood up and said: "I take her with me. Now. We fly in two hours. Make her ready."  
>Then I left, I walked out, and the worst thing was – my subconscious made me feel guilty about it. Feeling flustered, I pushed open the prison door, and took in the scorching heat. I felt trapped, and let down. I needed to talk to someone.<br>She answered on the second ring.

"Victor!" then she paused. "EVERYBODY, QUICK! ITS VICTOR!" She shouted and I heard my mothers frantic voice in the background.  
>"Crystal, I'm in Afghanistan" I explained to her, though I already expected she knew.<p>

"Yeah we know that you.. well that doesn't matter, what was up with that text!" she explained making me chuckle. "Your mum called us all home - She said she wanted us all where she could see us…" Crystal paused "so no more of us could run off." I felt a pang of guilt hit me, but continued on.  
>"I found her..." Crystal was quiet. All of them were.<p>

"Sorry you were on speaker." She said. I didn't even get angry with her. I was too tired, sad and confused.

"She's crazy Crystal... And a murderer... " I put my forehead at the wall. I really wanted to cry. Just hearing the voices of my family...I could almost feel the tears.

"I'm so sorry Vick..." That was Kylah.

"Yeah me too" I sighed "Have you heard from Uri?" I said.

No one answered. "Have you? "

"No. " My mother said."Not a word. But right now it's about you baby. How crazy is she? "She didn't even comment the murderer thing.

"Just a little…" I said and I smiled. I SMILED! Kicking myself I felt angry, I shouldn't be smiling about… her.

"She doesn't speak and have a shield like a castle... She screamed when I spoke to her and knocked herself out. "

I could suddenly hear Sky. "Bring her home... I could look at her and Diamond could talk to her... I don't think she is that crazy...I mean I was crazy. "Zed and Sky started to argue about her being safe and not-crazy. Zed also argued that Sky would not be safe with a murderer in the house. Everyone went quiet and I could just imagine them glaring at him. Then there was a WHACK! And Zed exclaimed "Ow! Sky that hurt!"

"I am bringing her home...Mostly because I think I need her... Though she is like this..." No one said a thing for a long time. Two minutes I think.  
>"Then bring her home and we will all help." Kylah said.<p>

When I got back in the room, the guard had her against the wall, yelling at her in languages I did not understand. I felt a rush of fury through me and I ripped him of her. "Get off her!" I screamed at him, then I grabbed her arm and put her behind my back, so I was shielding her as the guard stared in shock.  
>Turning around, I looked at her. She had been showered. Her hair was wet and straight, her face was cleared of blood and she was kind of beautiful...even with the bruises. Her hands were tied behind her back. She looked at me.<p>

Something in her eyes told me she wanted to go with me when I said; "You are coming with me." But I could also tell that she didn't trust me at all. Actually she probably didn't trust anyone... at all. Which I understood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think about Vick? Please review<strong>

**And thanks again to the amazing findingsky4life xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Vick

She might have well as not been there.  
>She didn't eat. She wouldn't drink. She didn't look out of the window – and let me tell you this, up till now I didn't even know it was humanly possible to move so little for such a long time. She just sat next to me, staring at her unmoving hands.<br>She didn't talk to me. I didn't talk to her. She knew what we were, as did I, but neither of us mentioned it, or anything. And I was kind of glad to be honest. There was a lot of things to think about and an even longer list of things to do, and talking, well it wasn't in my top lists of priorities.  
>I did steal a few glances at her however. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She wasn't tall, but not short either and she wasn't bleach blonde, but she had the most gorgeous darkbrown hair I had ever seen in my life. I could melt into her eyes, and her lips… god what I wouldn't do to kiss them lips. But I couldn't. I didn't. Because she was a murderer.<br>Almost as if she felt my heavy stare, she raised her eyes to meet mine. I didn't break my stare though, I couldn't, I was captured by her beauty, by her eyes.

When we finally arrived in America, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. She was terrified, and it was clear, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't disguise it. A security card looked and my passport and then proceeded to look at her files.  
>"I have no idea why they let you in without any passport young lady…" he began. Then he finished reading the files. He looked up at me in shock, his eyes widening. I nodded and a horrified look crossed his face. I nodded. He had read the word murderer.<p>

"Oh" he said, clearly speechless. He took a step back, and I looked at my soulfinder – taking in her reaction. She looked down. She knew. Suddenly I was furious. I knew it was irrational, ad this man had done nothing wrong. But my soulfinder was now terrified because of his fear. Putting my hand on her back, I guide her through the gates, straight past the security man. We walked through the airport. She was wearing handcuffs and my hand was till on her back.  
>She seemed to be stressed and she didn't trust me at all so I couldn't help her. I felt completely helpless. She looked around all the time, she was so scared I felt sorry for her. I had done this so many times I had lost count, took a criminal over the border. And yet with her I felt so attached. I felt everything she felt. I sympathised with everything she felt.<br>As we crossed into the main section of the airport it felt like we had walked into chaos.  
>"MOVE!" He screamed as he came running at us. I failed to see the silver glint of the knife just to late, and before I knew it he had grabbed her. The two cops that had been chasing him skidded to a halt, next to me, watching horrified as he twisted her arm up and she fell to the ground.<p>

It looked incredibly painful and it hit me that she was wearing handcuffs. How he had her arm twisted would have been painful in any situation but right now I bet it was killing her, my soulfinder! Anger and adrenaline surged through my veins as silent tears rolled down her beautiful face. A million things I never thought I would feel for this imperfect, perfect girl shoot through my body, stronger than they ever have before. Then her arm made a loud SNAP! And she cried out in pain. That was it.  
>I pulled out my gun and aimed it at him.<br>"HANDS UP, NOW!" I screamed, my voice booming in fury. People around me began to whimper and cry, but all I could see was him, and how much I wanted to destroy him for laying one finger on my soulfinder! Relief shot through my body like a bird free of its chains as soon as I heard the sound of the knife clattering to the ground. He was going to pay for this...  
>I shoot over to him as quick as a bullet and wrenched my soulfinder from his grasp, the police close on my heels. The police talked him to the ground and he began screaming, flashing my badge, I went over to help the police. However a soft sound reached my ears standing out even over all of the commotion. She was sitting on the floor, crying softly to herself, unable to reach her arms as they were handcuffed behind her back. I rushed over to and pulled the key out of my pocket – not caring how many protocols I was breaking right now. She immediately cradled it with her free arm and cradled it with her free one. I felt my heart break as I looked at her, then I looked at her arm. It looked painful, it was definitely broken in at least one place. How had that even been possible with the handcuffs?<br>Her sobs began to get harder and I couldn't help myself but pull her into my arms. She tried to pull away but I pulled her closer to my chest.  
>"No, please trust me," I whispered.<br>"I'm never ever going to hurt you, ever, just let me get you to the hospital okay?" Her eyes shimmered with unfilled tears, and I knew that if she rejected me, I would break. But I guess she knew that too, because instead of pulling away, she relaxed into my embrace and nodded.

Her arm was broken. They told me that much at least, before they refused to treat her. She didn't have insurance, and I couldn't pay for her because we didn't have her name to put on the system. I knew there was no point in begging her to tell me her name, because I knew she wouldn't tell me. Sighing I pulled out my phone, and dialled Xav's number.  
>It went to voicemail.<br>He sent me to voicemail! I wasn't used to this, and I have to say it pissed me off. I made a mental note to stop sending Xav to voicemail every time he called, clearly he thought he would get his revenge now.

"Xav, you better get your a** to the hospital! I need you. Only you. Please. Don't bring anyone else okay." putting down the phone, I walked over and sat down next to my soulfinder, hoping Xav got the message I left him soon.  
>I was angry that she wouldn't tell me her name and I think she knew that. I was tired, hungry sad and angry, I bet I looked like hell. She looked up at me with a soft smile that made my heart race.<br>The door opened and a women walked in, cradling a baby boy in her arms. I went to get up, realising there was no available seats left, I was on the freaking floor, when I realised my soulfinder was already out of her seat and gesturing to the mother to sit down.  
>"Thank you angle." the women said, sitting down and smiling at her baby. Looking at my soulfinder, I saw her staring at them, a TINY mile on her face. She walked over and sat on the floor next to me. Not wanting her to be alone, I sat down next to her.<br>Her eyes drooped back for a second and I realised she was tired. Pulling her gently in between my legs, I let her lean back against me, careful not hit her arm. She looked up at me, terrified but I simply just took her hand.  
>"Just sleep, I won't move until you wake up okay?" she nodded, a grateful look on her face. Then she closed her eyes, and soon I had a sleeping beauty in my arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? xx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Vick

"I'm here now here now Victor what did you expect! You left me a message at two in the morning!" I looked at my beside table and sighed, it was seven in the morning. I was currently sitting in my apartment which I had moved me and my soulfinder to when Xav failed to turn up at the hospital. We had only just got in. Considering Xav was almost definitely usually still hibernating at this time, I knew he must have busted a gut to get out this early.  
>She sat on the bed, her injured arm laid on the pillow, the other clutching mine tightly. She looked at Xav, with wide, terrified eyes. She looked extremely tired, even though she had slept at the hospital. She hadn't let go of my hand since she had grabbed it in her sleep at the hospital, not even when she woke up. Even when we got into the cab, she wouldn't let go and I had to sit in the back of the cab with her.<br>It had been the same thing when we got back to mine and Uri's place, which was now hers to. She just hadn't let go, and I didn't want to make her. I was overjoyed that she was finally starting to trust me.

When Xav had first arrived, he tried joking with her as Xav did. I swear the boy's philosophy was that jokes get you through any situation. However she had remained silent, with a blank face, and Xav eventually got the message that she didn't want to talk.  
><em>Does she ever talk?<em> He asked me telepathically.  
>I shook my head, silently saying no and he sighed.<br>She looked at me desperately. She was hurting.  
>Xav must have sensed her discomfort because he moved forward and placed a hand on her arm. However, she wasn't having any of it. She went crazy, kicking and screaming, pulling away and ripping her hand away from mine.<br>"Please let me help you." I said, ignoring how empty my hand felt.  
>"I'm not going to hurt you, neither is Xav… I promise." I continued and she looked at me, with wide eyes.<br>"Promise?" She croaked, her voice hoarse and quiet. My heart went into overdrive, she spoke! SHE SPOKE!  
>"I promise you, please, let us help you?" She nodded and crawled back over. I was kind of disappointed that she didn't see anything. However, I was very the moon that she had spoken at all, and I understood that It would take time.<p>

Taking my hand with the good one, I suddenly felt complete, but I hadn't realised I was missing something. My heart swelled with pride as she hesitantly held her arm up to Xav to take.

My girl kept her eyes on mines the whole way through the 'unbreaking' of her bone, sometimes wincing in pain as Xav worked. While he was there he also took an extra 20 or so minutes healing up some of the bruises on her arms, as bruises took a bit longer. I didn't mind nor notice though, because I was so lost in her eyes. They held a story, a story that I was desperate to know. A story that held all of her secrets...

Xav cleared his throat awkwardly and I looked up at him, realising he was done, he mumbled something about waiting the living room and left, leaving us alone. She lay back down on the bed, gesturing that she was tired, smiling fondly at her, I pulled the duvet back and tucked her in, once again shocked by how quickly she jest fell asleep. It was almost instant. Switching of the light I left to join Xav in the living room.

"You know she doesn't look like a murderer, right?" Xav said. I looked at him and smiled sadly.  
>"Murderers come in all shapes and sizes Xav, you know that" He nodded, but frowned.<br>"I know, but there's something about her, she's not a cold blooded murderer Vick, she just isn't!" voicing what I had been thinking since the second I saw her. However there was nothing to say that I just wasn't bias, I mean she was my soulfinder after all.  
>"Well that's what the file says Xav! She's a monster, a murderer! Just let it go" I snapped.<br>Xav looked at me incredulously  
>"You don't really believe that Vick." He scoffed, standing up.<p>

When I woke up several hours later, it was dark outside. However, I knew I hadn't woken up naturally… because there was screaming coming from my bedroom. Jumping of the sofa, I flew into the bedroom, where she was thrashing around on my bed, her eyes shut. She was having a nightmare. Sitting down on the bed, I pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly until her screaming subsided. Her face was soaked with tears and they left stains on her cheek. I wiped them away softly with kisses.  
>She opened her eyes and began to sob.<br>"Make it stop, please, make it stop." She cried.  
>"It's okay, your safe!" I whispered softly, but she wasn't listening, she just kept begging me to make it stop. So I did, using my gift I put her back into a peaceful sleep. Falling back to leep myself, with my princess wrapped in my arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Next chapter will be posted soon! xx <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Vick

"Hey" I began, looking over at my beautiful soulfinder.  
>"So, we are going to be there soon, and I think everyone would love to know your name… I know I would." I said, turning on the heating to get read of the chill that was breezing through the car. She looked up at me, showing an expression I had come to know all too well – fear.<br>"They are going to love you." I told her, needing the reassurance just as much as she did. I drove up the all too familiar rocky slip-road that lead to the driveway of the home I grew up in.  
>Getting out of the car, I watched concerned as she timidly opened her door, hesitating for what seemed like forever, before getting out and joining me. Snow covered the ground, and her eyes grew wide as she took it all in. The wind swept her hair in her face and she let out an annoyed a huff. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.<br>She scraped her hair back away from her face, a sea of snowflake joining the dark brown waves that framed her face. She looked absolutely beautiful….  
>She was far too fragile to jump around in the snow, and she didn't look to happy about it. I took her hand, intending to guide her away from the outside. She looked at me with a 'who told you that you could do that' look and I couldn't help but smile. I liked this side to her, she was sassy, and it was hilarious. She hit me on the arm softly, and I dropped her hand, playing hurt. She just shook her head at me and turned away. But not before I saw a smile cross her lips, not a hug one, but a smile nonetheless.<p>

I opened the front door of the house, using my spare key.  
>"Mum, Dad, it's me" I called into my house and my soulfinder looked at me nervously. My mum came running at us and my soulfinder jumped behind me in fear, grabbing the back of my shirt with shaking hands. When my mother pulled me into a frantic hug, I felt her grip on my shirt go almost immediately. She didn't want any contact with anyone.<p>

My father put his hands on my shoulder and said his greetings, and then they both stopped. They looked behind me. Looking at my soulfinder. Following their gaze I took in her beauty again, like it was the first time I had ever saw her.  
>She was standing with her arms locked around herself, her giant eyes, and once again resembling poppies. It was something that I had noticed several times over the last few days. Her eyes really reminded me of poppy. Her long brown hair, framed her face in such a way of innocence, she barley looked 17. Just staring at her stopped my heart. She was beautiful.<br>My parent's faces broke into smiles as they took in the scene in front of them, their eyes darting from me to the soulfinder. However they choose not to say anything, as I placed my hand on her back and guided her to the living room.

Everyone was in there. Xav and Crystal sat at the table with Trace and Diamond. When we walked in they stopped their conversation and looked at us with knowing smiles. So Xav had told them then, made sense seen as he couldn't keep anything from Crystal.  
>Sky and Zed were cuddled up on the couch, Sky cradling, of course, a hot chocolate in her hand. Yves was sitting in the comfy arm chair with Phee on his lap both following the large 'Peter Pan and Wendy' Book, Yves was holding. Will and Kylah stood together in the living room, watching little baby Frey smile in her carry cot. Mum and dad came in and stood in the middle of it all, watching my soulfinder's wide eyes, with fond smiles.<p>

"Well…. This is my family" I said and looked at my soulfinder. She looked around. Her eyes fell on Kylah in the end. She looked at me again. Her big eyes looked right into mine with so much fear and anxiety. My heart broke into a million pieces. All I wanted was those eyes to shine filled with joy, love and laughter.

"That is Kylah and the baby is Frey. My niece." Then she looked at Will. Waiting for me to tell her who he was.

"That's Will...And that is Yves, Phee, Zed, Sky, Trace, Xav, Crystal and Diamond." Everyone put a hand up when I said their name. Kylah was the first to come closer.

"I'm Kylah. But you already know that." She said holding her hand out to shake. My soulfinder didn't take it before looking up at me. I nodded and she took her hand. She didn't say a thing but Kylah just smiled and then looked at me.

"Frey missed you." Kylah said. I took Frey from her arms and smiled down at the little miracle.

"I've missed you too Frey..." Kylah walked to Will and took a cup of tea out of his hands.  
>He kissed her forehead and they started talking like no newfound soulfinder was here. He tangled her hair in his fingers and she looked at him with her big blue eyes and a huge smile. Watching them these months had been breaking my heart. I mean, I was absolutely happy for them that was undeniable!<br>I mean Will had almost lost the love of his life AND their baby girl. Will and Kylah deserved each other.  
>However my heart had been breaking watching them in their little love bubble, having a kid and now moving together. It had been hard, they were all I'd ever wished for, right there in front of me and I was not a part of it. I was not invited. There was no place for me in their happy bubble.<p>

"So they said two months? That's perfect!" Kylah clapped her hands around the cup and kissed Will's check. Will smiled at his now very happy soulfinder.

"Yeah and the place isn't far from middle school and only teen minutes on a bike from the high school." They were already planning Frey's years in high school. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah that's your home their talking about." I said and smiled. Frey mirrored my smile and giggled.

"Frey is going to love that… She hates wasting time on driving." Sky smiled from the couch and snuggled closer to Zed. It was amazing that they knew such thing about Frey, though she was only a baby! I didn't even know such things about my soulfinder!

Frey started to look away from me and down to my soulfinder. My soulfinder put her hands on my arm (my arm suddenly felt very hot...and my heart started running like crazy, it felt like it was running out of my chest) and looked up at Frey.  
>She was so tiny that she had to look UP to see Frey, in my arms. I mean she wasn't tiny like Sky. Sky was maybe a few inches smaller than my soulfinder, but my soulfinder was so thin and shy that she looked even tinier than she was.<br>She smiled at Frey and then at me. She wasn't evil...she couldn't be. I mean, she was so small, long dark brown hair, a lot of long eyelashes around her big brown poppy eyes, her little nose and plain curved eyebrows... she didn't look like a murderer.

I pictured myself in the future with my soulfinder and our own baby. I already knew that she liked children. In secret I did too. I wanted seven of them, like my Mom and Dad. I loved having six brothers. It was amazing growing up in a house filled with life. Well and noise, crying, row, yelling, fighting and arguing. But most of all love.

"Will?" I asked. Will looked at us and then Kylah. Kylah nodded. I looked at my soulfinder.

"Want to hold her?" She looked at Kylah and Will. I carefully placed Frey in her arms and she looked amazed by the baby. Frey had a blast. She laughed and smiled and looked at everyone, like she had just found her best friend. My mother clearly didn't like this. She looked like she was going to faint.

A clock rang and Kylah smiled.

"That's Frey's food." My soulfinder looked up and walked to Will who had the food ready. She carefully and slowly gave Frey to Will. He smiled at her. His smile said it all, he had accepted my soulfinder and I couldn't do anything but smile. He had accepted her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was how Poppy met the Benedict's..<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Vick

The past week had flown by. I found myself wanting to know everything about her already. She liked any kind of juice, except from apple. She absolutely loved chocolate, but only dark. She had eggs for breakfast every morning and didn't eat meat. She liked classical music, often paired with a book from Phee's endless collection. She loved cupcakes and the snow, she enjoyed long walks around the ski slope, she had a worrying addiction to coffee and never wore her hair up.  
>I knew so much, yet so little. Since we didn't know her name, and It was clear she wasn't going to tell us, Xav had suggested we call her poppy, after her eyes.<p>

We sat down at the Coffeen'Cake a shop which was right across from my apartment.  
>We had decided last weekend that we were going to try every flavour in the shop, and had committed every day this week to coming in and buying a different cupcake each time.<br>Taking a seat into one of the brightly coloured booths, our waiter walked over and smiled.  
>"Hi Vick, hi Pops! What kind can I get you today?" She smiled, fully aware of our mission to get every flavour. I looked at poppy and grinned, she returned it, pointing to the orange cupcake on the menu. I nodded and turned back to sally, our waiter.<br>"We will have the orange cupcake and two coffees please, two black coffees. " I said.  
>Our order arrived quickly and we began to eat our cupcakes. I explained to Poppy that we would have to go and get her some more clothes today, because she had ran out.<p>

I didn't know what kind of clothes she liked to wear. Was she a dress kind of girl? Or was she jeans and sneakers? Money wasn't an issue, I just didn't know what to get her…. It wasn't my sort of my thing.  
>Deciding to cheat, I called the girls instead. Poppy seemed to have taken a liking to Kylah and Sky. So I called Kylah, inviting her along. She told me her, Sky, Will and Frey would meet us in a mall in an hour. Seen, as we didn't live far from the mall that gave us half an hour to goof around in the coffee shop. I smiled at my choice of words – me Victor Benedict – goofing around in a coffee shop. Things had sure changed.<br>We finished our cupcakes and I wiped a bit of icing of Poppy's nose. She gave me a tiny smile and I quickly whipped out my phone, snapping a picture and capturing the moment. It was not often Poppy smiled, and was definitely a moment to remember.  
>My phone was filled with pictures of her, mostly ones where she wasn't even looking at the camera. Those were the pictures that were the most beautiful, the ones were she lost all of her inabition's and her worry and as just there, in the moment.<p>

When we arrived at the mall, Poppy immediately rushed over to the buggy and began to play with little baby Frey, who cooed and giggled along – she loved Poppy. Will and Kylah stood next to me, grinning at the two of them.  
>We all agreed that we would meet back at the food hall in the centre of the mall, me and Will certainly not wanting to go clothes shopping with the girls. Kylah agreed, instead making Will take baby Frey with them, claiming that the girls needed to focus their 'genius' into shopping. We had both scoffed at that, receiving one of Sky's glares that couldn't even scare a bunny rabbit.<p>

About 3 hours later, the girls text us to head over to the food hall, we arrived at the same time as them, and stared in sheer shock at the masses of bags they all carried, at least 10 each! That wasn't the only thing that had changed either, Pop's had also lost at least an inch of her hair.  
>Will clearly found the situation hilarious, his face red with laughter.<br>"Have you even got enough room in your flat for that Vick?" he spluttered out, mixed with laughter. I let out a whistle.  
>"I think it would need a flat in itself." I said, joining in with his laughter.<br>The girls smiled with bright eyes, Poppy's included, and she looked like she had a good time.  
>"So she's covered for a month or two, we got her most things she need, but you might have to come out and get some more okay. " Kylah said handing will her load of bags, Poppy doing the same to me. Sky stood there all alone with hers and I walked over to get them too, I wasn't going to let her carry all of them on her own.<br>"That's most of it?" Will asked his voice aced with disbelief. I had to say, he was right, this was like a year's worth for a guy!  
>Kylah handed me a wad of receipts and my credit card. Popp smiled at me and then walked over to Frey and Will, sitting down next to them. Will smiled at her, and made Frey wave her little hand at Poppy, before asking if she wanted to hold her. Poppy nodded and Will pasted her other, talking to Poppy about something. I turned back to Kylah.<p>

"What did you get her? I mean, aside from the whole mall" I joked and Kylah and Sky laughed.

"Well to start with a whole new wardrobe, then hairbands because she said she didn't have any, a new winter jacket because it's freezing and she still doesn't have one, make up as she asked for it, new trainers and Sky brought her some PJs to sleep in and as a treat from Will and me, I got her a new pair of sneakers.. Well and underwear and a scarf and a lot of stuff really."

"Wait did she talk?" I asked her. Kylah smiled at Poppy.

"Not much… but yeah " Kylah said and smiled at me.  
>I couldn't help the massive smile that spread across my face as we walked out of the mall.<p>

"Pop's?" I asked her as she started cooking. She had done the cooking in the evening the past four days. She looked at me.

"I thought we should put your stuff in my room as well and maybe make it more you know...you and Me." she looked at me. Then opened her mouth and said; "I'd like that"  
>I nodded at her, too surprised to say anything, and took her bags into the room. I knew nothing about any of it, so I decided to take pictures of everything. In case I forgot what the hell it was. I put it in there, in her own drawer.<p>

I looked in the mirror. My hair was still shorter than it used to and I kind of like it. It was only a few inches from reaching my shoulders, but I didn't mind.

Poppy looked at me when I sat down at the table. I pulled my computer out and started working. I sorted cases from home, the next three weeks I had home-duty. But I had asked for it myself. I wanted to spend time with Poppy even though I knew nothing about the old her...

While we ate she looked in a magazine Sky had given her. I noticed she liked black a lot. She always looked longer at the black things than the rest. Most of the clothes and all the jeans Kylah had bought for her had been black.  
>Kylah had black clothes but liked green and blue A LOT. Sky also wore blue all the time. And none of the clothes for Poppy had been coloured.<br>Actually all the shirts had been white, grey, black or a mix. Also the underwear had just been black - not that I had been looking at her underwear - and the socks had been black. The jacket had been black. The shoes had been black.

"You don't like colours?" I asked her. She looked at me. And then she looked down again.  
>"I take that as a no." I said and I saw her smile. She was teasing me. She looked more in the magazine and some flowers appeared. Had she ever been given any flowers? I thought. Maybe I should buy her some...She looked at them for a long time and I think she fell in love with the white ones. White lilies.<p>

Later she came out of the bedroom in a pair of black, grey and white pyjamas pants. They were cute and the pattern looked a little like snowflakes. She was also wearing a plain black tank top and she looked so cute. She had put her hair up in a messy ponytail...and she looked younger. I mean she looked young and on the street people even looked at us. She looked like 18 or 19 and I looked like what I was 24... Sometimes she just looked like 17...and that was when the old ladies turned head


	9. Chapter 9

**Vick **

The flowers arrived two days later.

Exactly when I had ordered them. After I had seen Pop's looking at the white lilies in the magazine, I just had to get them for her. Call me soft, but I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw them.  
>Thy came as we were eating breakfast. Having already pre-paid, so that when this moment came it wouldn't be ruined I found myself waiting for the doorbell to ring. I looked at Poppy when the bell rang, her eyes meeting mine also.<p>

"Could you?" I asked her, wondering if she would agree, she rarely left my side at all. She nodded hesitantly and got up, making my heart swell with pride. Pulling out my phone, I hit record and slowly followed after her, quite so she wouldn't notice.  
>She opened the door and the florists immediately asked her if she was 'Victor's girlfriend' I swallowed harshly and held my breath, this was not something we had discussed. To my surprise though, Poppy did not hesitate to nod and smile at the lady.<br>The women grinned and pulled the beautiful bouquet out from behind her back,  
>"Then you're a very lucky girl." she smiled, dropping the bouquet into Poppy's arms and nodding in my direction.<br>Poppy's eyes followed her gesture, clutching her bouquet to her chest, eyes glimmering. I smiled softy at her, and her eyes welled up, tears spilling over her gorgeous dark eyes. My heart stopped beating and I nearly dropped my phone. Then her face lit up and the biggest smile I had ever seen appear on her face. Practically skipping, she went into the kitchen and put them into a vase.

Placing them carefully onto the table, she proceeded to do something that shocked me. She walked up to me and wrapped her tiny arms around me tightly. Hitting a button to stop recording, I dropped my phone into my pocket and wrapped my arms around her tightly too. Pulling out a chair, I sat us down, and we stayed like that, for what felt like forever.  
>The perfect forever.<p>

We were interrupted when the doorbell rang once again, pulling us out of our dream like state and dragging us back down to reality. Getting up to open the door myself this time, I found Kylah and Frey on the other side.  
>This was not anything unusual now though, as Kylah came by every day now. I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad about it though – she was really bringing Poppy out of her shell. They would spend all day together, playing board games, looking after little Frey and when she went down for her afternoon nap, Poppy and Kylah would take over my and Uri's kitchen, baking all sorts of cakes and things.<br>Poppy still became incredibly nervous whenever I left the room though, and last time I tried to go down to collect the mail from outside, Poppy almost had a panic attack. She was getting so much better though, even occasionally talking. It was clear that Kylah and Poppy had become good friends but aside from Will and Sky that was the only people who really made an effort to come over and see us. I would be lying If I said it didn't agitate me a little that no one made as much as an effort to know Poppy as they did with my other brothers soulfinder's.

Trust was not an easy thing for Poppy, and how would she ever begin to learn to trust my family, if nobody bothered to see her?

Kylah and Frey always left at four so they could pick Will up from work or collage. And then I had Pop all to myself.  
>We saw TV, went out and ate, cooked together or I just talked and showed pictures of my family. She didn't have any and she didn't talk but she did like seeing pictures. But only when it was me. She didn't care about the others - okay she liked pictures of Will as well - mostly because Kylah wasn't in the pictures as a child either.<br>I only had new pictures of her and Pop didn't find it funny...just normal. I think. Pop had found a picture with my long hair once and looked at me like: "You looked like this?" and the sassy attitude had almost been there. But it wasn't because she was scared and deep down she was a nice person and only sassy to be funny - I think.  
>I had started guessing a lot about her, only just not her name.<p>

But she would tell me...right? And her birthday...I wouldn't want to miss that for anything in the world. I wanted her to feel like a princess on her birthday and well any other day of the year. But mostly her birthday. I would make her feel that way, one day. I had promised myself that.

The nights were terrible. She scream every single night and I had to use my gift. This night weren't different.  
>I heard her scream, ran to the room as every night, and found her on the bed screaming with tears all over. I pulled her into my arms and hushed on her.<br>"It's okay shh..." I didn't use my gift. Not yet. I felt awful every time I did. She didn't stop though.  
><em>"Stop. Open your eyes.<em>" I said using my gift. She did as I said and I whipped her tears away. I got up but she pulled me down. She was stronger than I thought.  
>"Please..." She said very slowly. I looked at her. I took her face in my hands and turned it up to mine.<br>"What?" I whispered. She pulled me closer and for a second I thought that she was going to kiss me. I placed my forehead against hers. Tears ran down her cheeks.  
>"I-I can't sleep..." She whispered. I looked at her.<br>"I know that. I know that." She pulled me closer and I sat down on the bed with her. I had never really been in the same bad as her for more than two minutes...

"Don't leave...please..." She whispered and hid her face in my shirt. I smiled, maybe too much, but I couldn't control it. She trust me, I thought.  
>"Okay, move a little then."<p>

We fell asleep next to each other, holding hands. It had felt kind of childish but nice…

A lot more nice than childish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOMETHING HAPPENED I KNOW! I don't know about you, but I've been waiting for this SO long..<br>and I'm the writer! **  
><strong>But yeah it's not much but I promise something better will happen soon.<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews xx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Vick**

The sun crept around the grey curtains, waking me up from my sleep. However, it was no burden, because I woke up with Poppy wrapped tightly in my arms. If I woke up like this every morning, it would be my favourite part of the day!  
>I looked down at me beautiful soulfinder. She was sleeping with her head on my shoulder and was holding onto my shirt like it was her life support. She really did look stunning, she was so innocent though, beautiful and young. I no longer could bring myself to think about what they told me she had done, and there was no doubt in my mind that she had done it.<br>I continued to glance at the perfect girl in my arms, she didn't even look 24, and if It hadn't have been for the soulfinder bond between us, I would have had to check her age by now.  
>She moved closer to me, so she was practically lying on me and gave a cute little huff. I smiled and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. She was still tiny – I made a mental note to feed her even more than what she was eating… clearly it wasn't helping her with putting on more weight.<br>We stayed like this for an hour. Whilst laying there, with my angel in my arms, realisation hit me like a ton of bricks… I had fallen for Poppy, and there was no denying it.

And It felt amazing.

She slowly began to wake up. And she nearly had a heart attack when she realized how close we were. She fast sat up and looked at me in horror. She looked down at herself. Her clothes.  
>Did she think I would...Dear god no. I would never touch her like that...not in her sleep...not if she didn't want me too. No.<br>"Shh I didn't touch you I swear…" I said and she looked at me. "You asked me to stay remember, I would never do anything you don't want me to…" She began to relax. She nodded. Like she said;

"Okay. Okay I don't trust or believe you but I have nothing else than you. "

In reality she didn't say anything and we got up.  
>I made her breakfast and she read the paper. Yes. She read the paper.<br>Uri always did that so watching her reading HIS paper felt weird. She opened it and placed it on the table and began to read. Uri never did that - he read it in the couch.

"So we have to talk about something..." I said. She looked up. She closed the paper and gave me her full attention, her gorgeous eyes, making me momentarily forget what I had to say.

"I have to start working again. And I can't leave you here alone." She looked at me for a long time before she looked away.

"So you will have to be at my parents' house everyday...until I come and pick you up. Kylah will be there, my mother, my father and Frey. You won't be alone." She looked at me. Tears filled her eyes and she got up and went to my room. She closed the door... She was angry with me...

She didn't come out for an hour and I started to worry. Okay I had been worried all the time...However after an hour I was VERY worried! I knocked on the door.  
>"Please..." I said. I heard something hit the door. She had thrown something at the door. Okay so she was also kind of childish in anger...<p>

I opened the door. She was sitting on the bed. She threw a pillow right into my face. When it hit the floor I looked at her.

"If this is about me going back to work... I have too. I owe them a lot, you know? They helped me get you." She looked at me with her arms crossed. She looked cute...

"Also I love my job...and I'm not going to lie to you. I want to go back. I mean I do miss my work." She looked away.

"Please don't be mad at me..." I said. Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at it. Uri. I forgot everything about work and took the phone.

"Uri, that's you?" I heard a lot of noise in the back ground.

"Hi Vick! I got your email." The noise slowly stopped. He was walking away from wherever he was.

"How are you?" Pop's got up and walk across the room to me. She stopped right in front of me and turned her head and got up on her toes. She wanted to listen.

"I'm good, well not that good. But I'm fine. I have not found her. But Crystal and I are trying a new thing so I think it will help." I nodded and looked at Pop. She was still listening. "How are you Vick?" Uri continued.  
>Honestly I wanted to tell him everything. All of it. But I didn't. She was right there.<p>

"I'm alright. In America again." He didn't say anything for some time.

"She's with you right?" he asked softly, not a trace of accusation or judgment in his voice.

"Yes she is." I replied, giving Poppy a lopsided grin.  
>"How is she?" he asked, approval clear in his voice, he tough I had done the right thing too.<br>"Not at all like I thought. I mean I'm still alive." Uri laughed and I smiled.

"You live at our place?"

"Yeah... we do." I said. I put my hand on Pop's face and turned it to me.  
>She looked up at me with her forever sad face. I bent down to her and put my forehead against hers. She looked at me and I continued my phone call.<p>

"We are alright. It's getting better." Uri said a weird sound. And I put my fingers into Pop's hair and pulled her closer.

_I'm sorry._.. I said to her. She looked at me with big eyes. Put her arms around my neck and hugged me. I pressed her against my chest and kissed her head.

"Yeah I hope you really are OK Vick. I hope she is amazing..."

"She is...I'm sure."

"Good. I have to call mom now. See you! "

"See you Uri."

"I love you little brother." He said and hung up before I could say the same...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking about starting a story about Uriel - I mean he have been gone for a long time now? xx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Vick**

I drove her to my parents' house trying to catch every red light, and driving right at the bottom of the speed limit.  
>I was not sure about this. I wouldn't have left her alone with my mom...But Kylah was there as well. I trusted Kylah not to say anything stupid.<p>

Standing in the door I hugged Poppy very tight. She hugged me back and it felt amazing.  
>My mother was looking at us. Her face was full of worry and I got it. She worried about me. But not my soulfinder. Not really.<br>I kissed my soulfinder in the hair and whispered.

"I'm going to miss you... I'll be back in the evening I promise okay?" She nodded. But didn't let go. I bent down to her.

"You can trust me... I would never leave you okay?" She nodded again.

I gave her my dog-tag. She looked at me. I put it around her neck.

"I promise I'll come back."

I drove off as she just stood in the door. I waved but she didn't do anything. She was just standing there in her jacket, gloves, winter boots, hat and scarf. She looked cute. Very cute. It was hard not to kiss her all the time, but I dint want to scare her. And really I didn't know her. I mean. Her name. I knew what she liked and what she didn't. But I really didn't know her. Not at all. And that was the problem. She didn't say anything. And I was afraid of saying too much.

Work was...awfully longer than ever before.  
>I missed her so, so much.<br>I missed her way of looking at me, seeking the trust she had always been looking for. I miss the smell of her hair and having my fingers in it after I had made those bad dreams go away.  
>I loved that she needed me, she wanted me - I just didn't know how much yet. I looked at all the paperwork. I had to work or I would never get home...<p>

**Kylah**

She sat down at the table just looking at her hands.  
>I smiled at her but she didn't see.<p>

"Poppy?" I asked. She looked up.  
>"Can I tell you a secret?" She looked around and saw nobody standing anywhere near.<br>Karla was sitting outside putting Christmas light up. She nodded. I smiled she wasn't stupid at all.

"Here in this box...Karla always hides a ton of cakes...and I often eat some…" She smiled. I gave her one of the cookies.

"Here..." She took it after looking around again. She smiled at me. I knew that we were some kind of friends.  
>I didn't know which kind of, but we were and I loved her. I loved her for being so clam about all this. I mean I knew she had nightmares and that she didn't say anything.<br>Well I had heard her say yes and no...But not really anything. I also knew that she loved Vick.  
>Sky had told me. She hadn't told anyone else mostly because she wanted them to like Poppy for Poppy and not for the soulfinder bond and because she wanted Poppy to say it to Vick...not herself.<p>

I feed Frey and the rest of the afternoon she slept in the arms of Poppy.  
>In the beginning Karla didn't like it. But after Poppy let her sleep in her arms, for three hours without moving even a little, Karla didn't seem to have a problem with Poppy anymore.<br>She didn't love her like she loved the rest of us. But she had accepted her. And she would love her. I knew that because I knew Karla and I knew Poppy was not all bad. All everyone had to do was give her a chance.

I drew with Poppy the rest of the day. Her drawings were weird and she only used the colours red, brown, black, white and orange.  
>They didn't make sense at all.<br>However, she seemed very concentrated and like she had waited to draw all of it out. I should give her some paper and some pencils so she could draw at Vick's too. She seemed to like it a lot.

She drew like crazy and didn't stop until she heard a car.  
>She looked up like a scared deer.<br>Her big brown eyes almost popped out of her face and her lips were pale. The door opened and Vick steeped into the living room.  
>She jumped up, the pencils and paper flew to all sides and she said;<br>"Vick!" And jumped into his arms. I had never in my life with the Benedict's seen Vick so happy.

He smiled all over his face and hugged her. Karla smiled too. A big smile. I think she liked Poppy a little in secret. Poppy hugged him very tight and Vick kissed her hair. They looked perfect together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We are almost there! Can you feel it? Well if not please review and if, please tell me what you picture xx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Uri,

How are you doing big brother? I'm not so great… everything is so messy right now, I don't know where to begin, or how it's going to end. Soulfinder's are meant to be a fairy-tale story – a real life Cinderella. That's not the case though, if this is a fairy-tale, I want to know where the happy-ever-after is.  
>Because it's certainly not here.<p>

The past couple of days, I have found myself once again re-evaluating everything I thought I was sure off. Want to know why? Because I have done the unimaginable.  
>I've fallen for her.<br>I have fallen for a murderer, a killer. I know nothing about this girl, I mean she literally hasn't said more than 20 words since I met her!

I wish you were here right now, I could do with you around. You would know what to do, what to say. I could do with some Uri-advice right now. You see, she doesn't talk… and before you start the obvious, yes I know I could make her talk. But I don't want to. I resent using my gift against her, been when there's no other choice. I so desperately want her to trust me, to love me and care about me.  
>Not eye me with such distrust whenever I walk into the room.<p>

It's weird. I love this girl who is nothing like I had pictured my soulfinder. I mean Yves and Phee... they are so perfect for each other. Phee is in so much control of her power that she can even control Yves when he can't. He is in so much control of his life that he can control hers in a way both of them can live with.

Diamond and Trace… well I mean – Whats not perfect about them two, big brother? They live here in Denver most of the year but travels all over the world because of Diamond job. She is the calm that Trace needs that after a non-calm day at work. He is the adventure she needs to release the problems everyone else loads onto her.  
>Zed ad Sky are also perfect for each other just in another way. Zed is outgoing and Sky is shy. She needs someone to say what she wants and Zed needs someone who gets him, notices his bottled up emotions...else he would not be here with us like the Zed we know.<p>

I am so scared of saying to much when she says nothing...

I miss you so much. Though I don't want you to come home without her. Stay as long as you need too. Please.

I hope you've found her and that she is amazing. You really deserve that.

Be safe,  
>Love Vic<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Vick **

I hated being away from Poppy all the day. I knew that she was alright, but I still hated leaving her alone at my parents' house all day.  
>I knew she used all her time with Kylah, Frey and on drawing - She drew these weird pictures which didn't make much sense.<br>Though I hated being away from her, I loved when I entered the door and she jumped into my arms. I loved that. Her saying my name, her eyes lightning up and her arms tight around my body.

The other day she had been helping Mom, Dad, Kylah and Will with their moving. They had bought a house in Denver. But Kylah and Frey were still at my mothers in the day because Kylah didn't want to leave Poppy and Poppy was safer with my parents.

Sometimes I wish we had more moments like those were Poppy showed me she cared. Just a few more. I mean...in the morning she snuggled into my arms in her sleep, she hugged me tight before I left and promised I would be back at 6 o'clock. One day I hadn't been home at six...and she had gone crazy.  
>She had been all over the place. Crying without make a sound. Sitting in a corner whispering things in a languages my mother didn't understand. When I finally arrived she had been very angry with me and hadn't even looked at me before she had a nightmare that night. She had been so angry...and hurt.<p>

I looked at her file, I had tried to make sense out of it. But to me it didn't make much sense. Why would she even kill him? I closed my eyes. I didn't get it. She must have had a reason.

You don't just kill someone. Anyone. No one does that. My Phone suddenly rang.

"Hi mum." I said into the earpiece, it was one of the rare times we spoke on the phone, she was to far away for telepathic talk.

"She is gone Vick…"

"What?" I said, dread building up in the pit of my stomach.

"Your soulfinder. Poppy. She is gone. She left...she left twenty minutes ago... "my phone fell out of my hands and I fell into my chair. Had she left? Why? How?

I grabbed my phone, promising to call mum back I ended the call and called Trace. He answered though he was on work.

"Poppy left the house. She is gone. I'll send you a picture. Get your men and find her. Now." I said.  
>Trace yelled at some men. I took the only picture I had of her and emailed it to him. It was a picture from last week. She was standing in my kitchen with her hair down and her PJ on. She looked awfully cute. And happy.<p>

"Vick. We will find her. GRACE! TAKE TEAM A AND GO SOUTH! BEN TAKE B AND NORTH!" he yelled. "Vick... what is her gift?" I didn't know for god sake? I almost yelled at my brother. Almost!

"I don't know…" I said slow. And once again it hit me - I didn't know anything about her!

**Meanwhile...**

It was cold and dark. The clock was five in the evening and I was only wearing a white sweater, black jeans and my boots. That was not clothes enough for this weather.

I looked up. I could see the stars. They were even more beautiful here than in Afghanistan.  
>I locked my arms around my body and kept walking. I had no idea where I was going but I was leaving the Benedict house.<br>Not because I didn't like it there. Kylah and Karla were nice...well Kylah was amazing. I was leaving because of my gift.  
>It was driving me crazy. Showing me a place all the time. I had been drawing all the things I had shown me the past months at Karla's but this thing was new. And I knew that this was close. I needed to be there. To night.<p>

I looked at the park. It was covered in deep snow. But it was in there I had seen it all. I had to go in there.  
>I fell a couple of times before I finally figured out a way to walk in the deep snow. I looked into the little river and followed it. I looked down exactly were my gift had shown me I should.<br>The ice was thin but thick enough to hold the ducks and apparently a fox... I touch the footsteps and removed the snow from the icy river. I looked down and right though the ice. A girls face was staring right back at me. She looked hurt…

I crush the ice and put my hand down into the water. It was ice cold but I didn't take my hand up. My hand hit the bottom of the river. The girl on the ice had been me. I knew that... I knew that now.

I put my other hand into the water and tried to find whatever my gift had told me to. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. My hands were burning. I hit the ice with my elbow. I almost screamed in anger.

What was my gift trying to tell me? Why had it done this to me?! I sobbed and hit the ice with a fist. It cracked and I fell into the water.

I closed my eyes as the water close above my head...  
>My back hit the bottom of a rock my hand falling down closing to itself around Vic's dog tag as I quickly seeped out of conciseness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to the amazing findingsky4life and all the amazing reviews - Poppy will be speaking very soon.<br>**


End file.
